ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
First Day Nerves
First Day Nerves is the fourth episode of Omni-Spore. Summary Zavier, Redo and Brian have finally been enrolled into school and are beginning their first days. Zavier is nervous that it is the first school he has ever been to and that he will be too dumb. Redo is excited for his first day to show everyone up with his mega intelligence. Zavier's nerves begin to calm as he discovers he has enhanced intelligence, but they come back even worse when he discovers that a fellow school member is trying to kill him! Plot 'Yes! We managed to get into the school, even after Zave destroyed part of it!' Brian cheered. He was packing his school bag as he cheered. Zavier threw a text book at Brian and the two laughed as they began play-battling. Zavier shot goop at Brian and Brian protected himself with sonic disks. Then there was a knock at the door. Brian opened the door and Redo walked in. 'Do you know where Zavier is? He isn't in his apartment' Redo asked. Brian pointed to Zavier sitting on his couch with his bag packed. 'He has been here all morning, he got really excited about his first day at school' Brian said. Suddenly they heard Zavier moaning as he clutched his stomach. 'What's wrong?' Brian asked as they ran over to their friend. 'I don't know what's going on, but I feel really, really sick. Like I'm going to barf. I don't think I can go to school' Zavier said, glumly. Brian laughed. 'It's just nerves, you been thinking about anything?' 'Well, I am scared that I am going to be really dumb because I have never been to school.' Brian and Redo laughed together. 'Everyone is smart, you are fused with smart aliens, remember?' Brian said. He lifted Zavier and pushed him out the door and forced him to head to school. At school, Zave begins to calm down. They walked through the door and a puddle of goop flew through the air with an Anti-Gravity Projector attached to it. It reformed into a Merlinisapien. 'Hi! I'm Ancy. You two look new, but I remember you Brian!' Ancy said as he high-fived his old pal. 'Let's go for a tour' Ancy began walking them through the school, showing them the important areas like the gym, auditorium, office and classrooms. Then the bell rang. 'What does that bell mean?' Redo asked. 'Ahh, the one thing I forgot to mention. That bell is to say that class is beginning or ending, or that school is over. There are two other bells, a fire and a lockdown.' Ancy began imitating the bell sounds with a small device he created. 'That is the fire bell. This is the lockdown bell' then Ancy played another. 'And this one is for when one of my inventions go crazy...' he said. The four guys walked over to their lockers and put there bags inside and emptied their books onto the shelves. 'Who's homeroom are you in?' Zavier asked Brian. 'Mr. Mushmerrow? I think' Brian replied. 'You?' 'Miss Fencer' Zave answered. 'Hey, I'm in Mushmerrow's homeroom too!' Ancy spoke up. 'I'm in Miss Fencer's!' Redo added. Ancy and Brian walked off in the direction of their classroom as Zavier and Redo headed off to theirs. Suddenly Zavier felt ill again. Redo continued pushing him. 'You'll be fine, bro!' They walked into their homeroom to see Miss Fencer, a fusion of Fourarms, Armodrillo and Lodestar. Not the prettiest fusion around... Zave and Redo got ready to walk to their seats when they couldn't move. Suddenly, they were forced outside. 'What's going on?' Zavier said, ready to battle. 'Why are you two boys late?' Miss Fencer asked. 'Oh, we were on a tour of the school' Redo said. 'Invalid excuse! If I catch you boys doing one more thing wrong it is detention!' she shouted. She released her magnetic grip and the two boys fell face first to the ground. They got up and walked to their desks, but Miss Fencer used her magnetic powers to move their desks apart. 'Let me guess, invalid seating arrangement?' Zavier said, annoyed. Miss Fencer's hand lit up with a magnetic blast. 'Precisely.' Zave and Redo began to get a bit worried. They did the regular homeroom stuff until the bell rang. 'Push your chairs in and have a good day' Miss Fencer said. Zave and Redo rushed out of the class and the teacher gave them an eery stare. At their lockers, Brian and Ancy showed up. 'DUDE! We have the most stupid teacher! She is a fusion of Armodrillo, Fourarms and Lodestar and was full on getting ready to blast us!' Zavier shouted. 'Atleast she didn't! Our teacher was a combination of Upchuck, Goop and Wildmutt! He ate one of the students and then shot him out of the window as an energy blast!' Brian reported. 'Wow, that is freaky. Hey what subject do you guys have?' Zavier asked as he looked into his student planner. 'Art' Brian replied. 'Art' Redo replied. 'Acting' Ancy replied. 'I got acting too, Ancy. Hey, why is there no subjects on Friday?' Zavier asked. 'It's Omni-Sports all day!' Brian said happily. Zavier grabbed his books and walked off towards their acting classroom together. They walked in to see a fusion of FuzzBall, Alien X and Buzzshock as their teacher. On her shoulders were Serena and Bellicus. Zavier and Ancy looked at eachother in regret. 'Sit down students, I am Miss X. Today we will be testing your acting skills by playing a game I like to call, Bus stop!' Serena flew off of her shoulder and began to speak up. 'In this game, one person will sit on the chair to the left and the other to the right. Whoever is on the right must attempt to freak out their companion with gross or scary or weird issues. The person on the left must then make up a funny excuse as to why they are leaving' Serena explained. Bellicus bumped her out of the way to speak up. 'So you guys better be as gross as you can!' he shouted. The class laughed. 'Who wants to go up first?' Bellicus asked. Ancy and Zave stepped back, they didn't want to be first but they didn't want to miss out. Bellicus used his telepathy powers to figure out their names. 'Zavier and Ancy, you boys are up first!' Bellicus flew back to Miss X's shoulder and began watching. Zavier sat on the left chair and Ancy sat on the right. 'What should we do?' Zavier whispered. 'I'm thinking of something...' Ancy replied. Ancy clutched his stomach. 'OH MAN! Buddy, you got to help me, I am reaaaally sick. I had a whole lot of omni-beans last night and they really do not agree with me!' Ancy's acting was really good, but Zavier wasn't sure if he was being serious. Ancy winked, then shot a stream of goop onto Zavier's head. 'Oh my god! I am throwing up now! Please help me!!!' Ancy begged. Zavier stood. 'I would love to but I got to... Uh... Brush my pet alligator's teeth!' Zavier ran and sat down. The whole class laughed. Ancy moved to his left. Suddenly there was a loud laugh as Bellicus approached the class. 'These two boys are excellent actors! I am looking forward to spending this year with you!' he then sat down. Just as the next kid in the class got ready to go, there was a giant earthquake that only affected that classroom. Zavier quickly stood and used his sonic screeches to hold the giant pieces of rubble. Ancy began a long pile of goo and held it all in the sky. Once the shaking stopped, Ancy and Zave moved the rubble over to an oval. 'What was that' Zavier asked as they headed back to their classroom. Suddenly, a black lightning bolt passed through them. It grabbed onto Zave's back and electrocuted him. Ancy jumped in and stabbed the lightning but it passed through him. Suddenly Brian and Redo appeared. 'Brian, Ancy, you guys build something to contain this thing. I will keep it busy!' Redo shouted. The lightning turned to zap Redo but he sharpened his hands into a diamond shield and it passed through him. It attempted to strike him again but he used his bulbs (Cannonbolt) to redirect the lightning. It flung away but then headed for Brian and Ancy. Redo rolled into a ball and covered the guys just in time, the lightning was redirected. 'Redo, move!' Ancy shouted. he held out a gun and pulled the trigger. A small red box shot out of it and wrapped around the lightning bolt. Brian grabbed Zave. 'Let's get him to the nurses office.' The guys attempted to grab him but he just melted into a blob of goo. Ancy took off his UFO. 'Here, you guys put this over him to hold him in place, just come back straight away!' Ancy instructed. The guys ran Zave to the office. Zavier sat in the office as the nurse, a fusion of Brainstorm and Spidermonkey, stepped out. 'How you feeling now? That was a whole lot of electricity zapped into you' she said. 'Alright. I'm going to head back to class' Zavier said as he took an icepack off of his head. The nurse quickly ran over to him and helped him up. 'Just make sure you can walk without falling or losing consciousness' she instructed. Zavier sprouted his wings and flew out of the room with great speed. Back at the oval where Zave was attacked, the lightning bolt formed into a small Armodrillo Buzzshock fusion. It grabbed the walls of the box and shook them, then it flew out. 'Need more size' he said, so he voluntarily grew larger. The fusion then dove into the floor and began drilling through towards Zavier's next class. Zavier, Brian, Redo and Ancy were all sitting in a group in their cooking class. Mrs Upmutt walked through the doors. She was a fusion of Upchuck and Wildmutt. 'Welcome class. Because today is the first day, we are going to be cooking something simple, brownies!' Everyone walked over to their workstations and began cooking. Halfway through the lesson, Mrs Upmutt's gills began shaking. 'EVERYBODY GET DOWN!' she shouted. Everyone ducked to the ground and the Buzzshock Armodrillo fusion burst through the ground. It destroyed half the classroom. Mrs Upmutt quickly jumped into action and at the falling pieces of rubble. There were too many for her to handle so Redo began holding them up with diamond pillars. Ancy grouped them up and held them together in a goop net. Brian and Zavier began sonic screeching to hold the rubble up. Brian also used sonic disks to help him. Zavier and Ancy combined their powers to overthrow all the rubble and chuck it away. Then the fusion reappeared. 'What do you want?' Redo asked angrily. He pointed to Zavier. 'You want me dead?' Zavier asked. His eyes began glowing red. 'I have been sent by one of the gangs who feel threatened by you. Good bye, Zavier.' He held out his arm and charged up an electrical blast. Before he shot it, he began shaking his arm as though to create an earthquake. The blast hit Zavier but passed right through him. Mrs Upmutt jumped in. She had swallowed the attack. 'Students, run to the next class and call the office, inform them that there is a killer on the loose and we must evacuate the school completely.' All the students ran except for Zave, Brian, Redo and Ancy. Mrs Upmutt spat her powerful blast that she gained from the Armodrillo fusion. 'You gave me that power!' she said as it struggled to stand. It's hand passed through the floor and suddenly Mrs Upmutt began shaking violently. Ancy quickly surrounded her in goop and pulled her away. Zavier and Brian ran at the fusion and began shooting sonic screeches at it. The fusion shot an electrical blast at both of them, but before Brian was hit he released sonic disks. The beam knocked him backwards but he absorbed it and shot a powerful blast at Mrs Upmutt. She ate it and joined in the battle. Redo, Ancy, Brian, Zavier and Mrs Upmutt all surrounded the alien. Redo shot diamond shards, Ancy acidic goop. Brian electricity, sonic disks and ultraviolet blasts. Zavier acidic goop, sonic screeches and energy beams. Mrs Upmutt acidic energy beams. The fusion screamed and became intangible as it escaped through the floor. Mrs Upmutt walked over to Zavier. 'You will be okay. As long as you are at this school I ''will not allow for you to be harmed. You four take the rest of today off, I will explain to the principal' she said softly. The four boys walked to their locker and then headed to the park where they all sat for a rest. 'I don't know if I want to go back to school. I am pretty nervous about going and a whole gang trying to murder me' Zavier said glumly. 'Don't worry, we will deal with them' Brian said comfortingly. '''THE END!' Major Events *The group meets Ancy. Characters *Zavier *Brian *Redo *Ancy *Miss Fencer *Miss X *Bellicus *Serena *Nurse *Mrs Upmutt Villains *Buzzshock Armodrillo fusion *Unseen schoolyard gang Trivia *It turns out that the Armodrillo in this episode was paid to create an earthquake at the school when Zavier was transformed into Cannonbolt so that he would destroy the whole school in Cannonball!. Category:ET Category:Episodes